It may be desirable for some persons suffering from an obstructive sleep disorder or other disorder or condition to lie fully prone, i.e., face down. It may be alternatively or additionally desirable for persons wearing a breathing assist device to be able to lie fully prone or to lie prone with the head partially or fully to one side. It is desirable to provide support for the head of any such persons that allows the person to rest in a fully prone position or in a prone position with the head partially or fully to one side.